Four hands
by TearDropintheDesert
Summary: Em um dia qualquer, a escola quase vazia, um piano, a música que seus pais tocavam. AU, HarryXDraco


**Me desculpem pelos clichês e açúcar e tudo mais, essa fanfict foi escrita graças à um vídeo viral que eu vi na timeline no facebook de uma amiga, AU com os personagens na escola. Primeira vez que escrevo Harry/Draco.**

* * *

Four Hands

Muitas palavras rudes eram trocadas quando se encontravam nos corredores frios de tijolos das classes ou dos dormitórios. A verdade é que desde aquele primeiro encontro, na loja de materiais escolares, Draco e Harry tinham essa estranha onda de intensidade.

Não havia aparentemente nada em comum entre eles, Draco vinha de uma família tradicional, rica, respeitada na política. Seus traços delicados e cabelos loiros quase brancos e a postura sempre perfeita de príncipes eram marcas hereditárias de sua linhagem pura e nobre.

Draco, assim como o pai, andava altivo, com o nariz empinado, o uniforme sempre perfeitamente passado e com perfume de lavanderia. Atrás de si, dois amigos o seguiam como guarda-costas. Ambos eram enormes para a pouca idade, dezesseis anos, mas com o cérebro inversamente proporcional à sua força física.

Mas o rapaz menor não, era inteligente, audacioso e sagaz.

Apesar de todos os outros alunos se afastarem quando aqueles três se aproximavam, Harry e seus dois amigos próximos jamais se deram ao trabalho de dar-lhes o gostinho de vê-los dando um passo para trás ou desviando os olhares, pelo contrário. Harry baixava o queixo bem delineado sem prender a respiração, as sobrancelhas escuras quase se encontravam no meio até que seus caminhos se cruzassem.

Ninguém poderia dizer que havia um motivo para essas farpas afiadas que eram quase palpáveis todas as vezes que seus caminhos se encontravam, mas elas estavam lá, e eram cada vez mais gélidas.

-E é claro- dizia draco em voz alta- não adianta ser rico se você ainda tem o sangue de ralé. Essa escola deveria ter uma lei contra esses pobres de alma.

Era mais um motivo para que os professores sentassem com ambos na enorme sala de detenção, Harry com um dos olhos roxo e Draco com a boca sangrando.

Apesar disso, em um inverno frio onde quase todos os outros alunos haviam voltado para suas casas para passar as festas com a sua família, Harry divagava pelas salas que costumava ir todas as vezes que queria se lembrar dos seus pais, as salas de música.

Então ouviu aquela melodia, uma música triste e intensa, batendo nas teclas pesadas e amadeiradas, o barulho das cordas, a vibração do som em seu corpo, era a música que sua mãe e seu pai tocavam juntos para ele quando pequeno.

Suas pernas o puxaram para a primeira sala de piano, a porta fechada, encostou o ouvido e fechou os olhos verdes com as mãos espalmadas na madeira, sim, era ela, era exatamente como era tocada por sua mãe. Mas havia algo faltando, sim, a terceira e quarta mão não estavam lá.

Não queria de modo algum que a pessoa lá dentro se assustasse com a sua presença, mas ele precisava ouvir, precisava entrar, precisava completar a melodia. Tentando ser o mais silencioso possível, Harry virou a maçaneta redonda, estava aberta, e andou com passos lentos e delicados até que viu, atrás do grande piano a cabeleira loira-quase-branca puxada para trás com gel de Draco Malfoy. Os olhos azuis fechados, a boca delicada entreaberta mostrando a pontinha dos dentes. Seu corpo se movia, era ainda a primeira parte onde o ritmo lento e tons baixos contavam que ali, seria uma tragédia.

Harry continuou andando, mesmo sendo Draco ali, precisava ouvir mais, precisava saber o por que se sentia assim. O tempo aumentava de acordo com a peça, ainda estava faltando alguém.

Sua boca estava seca quando passou a língua nos lábios. Harry sentiu uma gotícula de suor escorrendo por entre os cabelos castanhos e bagunçados e tocando a sua testa com a cicatriz do acidente que matara seus pais na infância. Os óculos redondos pareciam focar ainda mais na visão que tinha ali do seu pequeno rival.

Mais alguns passos, ele podia ver agora as teclas brancas e negras e o pedal subindo e descendo dos pés no sapato de couro de jacaré.

Ele precisava estar ali.

No banco comprido, ele acabou se sentando, Draco nem ao menos parou quando as mãos esguias de Harry tocaram a primeira nota, ele também sabia que era uma música para se tocar com alguém, a outra voz tinha um papel importante.

Tímido no começo, logo entendeu que fora aceito, a outra mão também entrou, agora a melodia estava agitada, batidas fortes, o corpo de ambos tremiam.

Seus olhares se encontraram por um segundo quando as quatro mãos subiram para o alto e voltaram juntos para baixo com força. Sorriam, seus corações batiam rápido, nem ao menos era preciso olhar para a partitura. Os dedos estavam cada vez mais velozes, os braços se cruzavam, mais e mais ardente, vivos, energéticos.

Então o fim, no auge do amor e da morte dos personagens, e os dois terminaram, ofegantes, gargalhando alto.

-*Vênus falou Harry jogando a cabeça para trás.

-Entre o amor e ódio de Marte- respondeu e voltaram a se olhar, um olhar que se sustentou por um tempo que para ambos parecia ser a eternidade.

Não foi consciente que a mão do maior passou em torno do seu pescoço pálido, assim como não foi consciente que Draco se empurrasse para cima quando se sentiu puxado. Os lábios se encontraram de repente, pressionando-se com força entre gemidos abafados pela fome.

Ninguém saberia dizer o que levou àqueles dois se odiarem, mas ninguém também poderia saber o que levou aos dois mudarem completamente o que pensavam um de outro. E o que eram encontros causais de farpas afiadas de palavras que feriam, se tornaram apenas um aceno de cabeça, discreto, com um sorriso cúmplice, escondido de todos, guardando aquela única melodia.

* * *

 _ ***música fictícia**_

 _ **Primeiro, me desculpem se está tosco, mas é a vida XD**_

 _ **Segundo, eu queria muito mas muito mesmo ter colocado Drapple de alguma forma nessa fict, mas quando eu tentei, ela não se encaixou direito então acabei desistindo xD.**_

 _ **Eu escrevi isso ae graças à um vídeo viral na timeline de uma amiga e uma outra comentando que seria uma boa história. Como tudo na minha vida eu fiz desesperadamente antes que as idéias fugissem do nada XD.**_

 ** _Não coloquei o nome dos outros personagens propositalmente, acho que como era uma história muito curta, achei melhor focar mais nos dois. Eu também fiquei em dúvida se colocaria eles se beijando ou só se olhando e tudo mais, só que meu coração fujoushi falou mais alto, então acabaram tendo esse momento gay purpurinado no final da música._**

 _ **Sem beta e sem review me desculpem.**_

 _ **Boba e feita às pressas etc e talz.**_

 _ **Obrigada por lerem até aqui.**_

 _ **Kei**_

 _ **Comentários, críticas úteis, receitas de bolo são sempre bem-vindos.**_


End file.
